


Hazy

by Yosifer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosifer/pseuds/Yosifer
Summary: Genji and McCree thought it would be a routine mission, but when Talon is seen on site they realized today may be their last





	

Jesse McCree was searching for his partner on the new mission, the younger Shimada. He scanned the area, trying to find any sign of the cyborg. His eyes were far from untrained but he couldn't find the other man. He was a ninja after all. Jesse tensed up when he heard a noise behind him, feeling his hat suddenly missing off the top of his head. His hand quickly went to where he held his revolver, ready to defend himself. Until he noticed who it was, and he found himself grinning.

"Ah, ya sure got me, ya'know that?" Jesse said with a grin to the other man as he watched the cyborg put his worn leather hat on his head. He didn't mind very much, as he looked rather cute with it on. He moved his hand away from his revolver and put it in his pocket instead. He looked up and down at the other man with a small grin. "Ya almost ready ta go?" 

Genji looked up at the other man and tilted his head. "I've been ready, McCree, where have you been? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago," He replied, his annoyance obvious in his voice. He crossed his arms, forgetting the fact he was wearing his mask. "...You can't tell but I'm scowling at you," He said with a short huff. 

"Well my 'pologies, I had ta do sumthin' real quick but it took a bit longer 'en I thought it would," Jesse replied, smoothly, hoping to get Genji to not be so angry with him, a smirk still on his face. "Shall we get goin' then?" Jesse asked, and before Genji could even reply he began to walk towards the plane that would take them to Numbani, so they could begin their recon. 

Genji huffed a bit but walked after him. "I suppose we should, yes," Genji replied, reluctantly. "So the plan is to get there and find where we're staying first, yes?" The cyborg looked up at the other man, forgetting he was wearing his hat. Huh, he had managed to steal it right off his head. Damn he was good. Genji found himself snickering a bit at his accomplishment and before he knew it, the other man was standing in front of him, hand out expectantly. 

Jesse was waiting for the other man to give him his hat back, but what he hadn't been expecting was the other man not to be paying attention causing him to run right into Jesse. He also hadn't been expecting him to have been walking at his normal speed, and he clearly didn't expect the smaller man's cyborg body to be so heavy but it easily knocked the wind out of his lungs causing him to fall to the ground, wheezing. "Ah...jus' wanted ma hat back..." He wheezed, holding his chest.  
The smaller man blinked a bit and now looked down at the other man. "Why were you standing in front of me then?" He asked, a mixture of confusion and amusement coating his voice. It was kind of funny to see Jesse on the ground like this. "I mean it's kinda your fault," Genji snorted, and swiftly moved to pull the hat off and put it on the wheezing man's head. "Should be careful where you're standing, yanno," He said, acting rather high and mighty about it.  
It took Jesse a moment before he regained the ability to breathe and as he stood up, he moved to brush himself off and adjust the hat now atop his head. The cowboy took a deep breath and began to walk towards the plane again, making sure the other man was following behind. 

The plane ride was painstakingly long, and frankly boring to both of them. Genji ended up meditating for most of the flight, ignoring the cowboy whenever he opened his mouth to speak. The silence, while infuriating Jesse to no end, lulled him to sleep as he leaned against the meditating man. Genji just found himself sighing softly as he looked at the sleeping man before going and stealing his hat again, slipping it onto his head. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate with this man leaning on him? Damn him. 

After the long flight, they finally landed and Genji looked around a bit before trying to wake the other man. "McCree. McCree we've landed, wake up," He spoke softly, trying not to scare him from sleep as he moved his arm to attempt shaking him awake. After a moment he huffed loudly and just stood up, his arms crossed as he let Jesse's head fall hard against the seat.  
Confusion wracked Jesse's brain for a moment before the pain set in and the man bolted upright, hand immediately on his revolver, ready for confrontation. That was until he spotted Genji, standing in front of him, arms crossed. "Mornin' darlin', didn't sleep to long did I?" He asked with a rather cheeky grin before he noticed his hat on his head. "Ya really gotta stop stealin' my hat, people are gonna get the wrong idea, ya'know," Jesse commented, standing up and rubbing where he'd hit his head. "Safe ta assume we're here then?" 

"Yes, we are," Genji responded, moving a bit to pull the hat off. "Safe ta assume ya want yer hat back, pardner?" He asked, mocking Jesse's accent with a small chuckle at the end of it. Jesse kept the grin on his face as he held out his hand. "Give me ma hat back," He said with a snort before continuing, "An' I don't sound like that, ya gonna have ta try harder 'n that," Jesse finished before grabbing his hat back from the smaller man.  
"We should be staying near the recon area, correct?" Genji asked, as they walked around a bit, glancing at the buildings. "That's right," Jesse agreed, attempting to search for where they'd be staying. "I know we should be searchin' for Ana, they said she'd be here with us," Jesse finished, glancing around for the older woman. 

Once they met up with Ana, she looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. "You both are late," She mentioned, nonchalantly as she began to head towards where their hotel was. She'd already gotten everything taken care of, so they entered the rather plain looking hotel, heading to their room. 

"Once you both have rested a bit from the plane ride, then we can begin the recon," She sighed a bit, going towards the kitchen area. "I'm going to be making tea, if any of you care to join me," She spoke with her back towards the two, getting the things out to make some tea.


End file.
